baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Sendai Argrim
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 6 | reputation = | hit_points = 35 | xp_value = 600 | thac0 = | no_of_attacks = | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 12 | s_v_wand = 13 | s_v_polymorph = 12 | breath = 15 | s_v_spell = 14 | strength = 17 | dexterity = 18 | constitution = 14 | intelligence = 10 | wisdom = 11 | charisma = 13 | luck = | morale = 16 | breaking_point = 3 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Area South of Nashkel | place = | coordinates = | items = Studded Leather Armor +2, Helmet , Small Shield , Long Sword +1 | gold = 172 }} Sendai is a fighter "of the noble merchant house of Argrims, foremost family in Amn" that can be found hunting in the Fire Leaf Forest area south of Nashkel at coordinates 3100.890 . Sendai has much to say if you give her a chance, all of it insulting and condescending, and all of it ending with one of two statements from her: *If you challenge her: Why, it seems that we have stumbled upon some berserkers. I had suspected as much when I caught your scent a few moments ago, but your behavior clinches it. Delgod! Alexander! Let us make short work of these peasants. *If you tolerate and dismiss her: Goodbye, peasants. I wish you luck on your journeys, you'll probably need it. Fighting Sendai and her two hunting companions is very satisfying after listening to her offensive dialog for any time, and she and her hunting companions Alexander and Delgod make it very rewarding too, with 1200 XP for the three combined, a Long Sword +1, Studded Leather Armor +2, up to 80 Arrows +1 and , plus other minor loot. If you approach slowly from the north, stopping at about 3200, 5200, you can engage Sendai alone before taking on Alexander and Delgod, who are both archers. Sendai does not approach you to initiate dialog, hailing you from a distance instead, but she will approach you if it comes to a fight. Dialogue Only the initial exchange is given here; after that it becomes repetitive. "Travelers from the north, halt! You trespass quite deep into Amnian territory. Perhaps you have come to spy upon our supposed troop buildup. It's quite funny, the stupid notions you northern barbarians can get stuck in your heads." *1:-'Are you saying that Amn does not threaten Baldur’s Gate?' ::Of course not. Our mighty nation has better things to do than attack some self-important barbarian city. Anyhow, take our advice, and go back from whence you came. *2:-'I am tired of being insulted by every pompous idiot that I come across. Draw steel!' ::Why, it seems that we have stumbled upon some berserkers. I had suspected as much when I caught your scent a few moments ago, but your behavior clinches it. Delgod! Alexander! Let us make short work of these peasants. *3:-'Who are you, and what do you want?' ::I am Sendai, of the noble merchant house of Argrims, foremost family in Amn. Delgod, Alexander and I have come out here to hunt game. Though perhaps you would make for better sport. I assume you would have no problem with this? Bugs * Though apparently being female, in the original Baldur's Gate Sendai is technically of male sex. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition. Category:Image needed Category:Females Category:Bugs